


Du bon usage de la cravate

by PetitPoulpe



Series: Fragments du quotidien [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitPoulpe/pseuds/PetitPoulpe
Summary: Peut-être la seule fois où Aziraphale donne un avis plus que recevable à propos de style vestimentaire.





	Du bon usage de la cravate

**Author's Note:**

> La Saint Valentin est déjà passée, mais a-t-on besoin d'une excuse pour écrire un tout petit one-shot bien cliché ?

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que la même routine se déroulait. Après avoir passé la matinée dans sa librairie à repousser des clients aventureux, Aziraphale attendait patiemment l’arrivée de Crowley. Le moteur de la Bentley vrombissait souvent en début d’après-midi, et s’ensuivait alors le tintement de la clochette annonçant l’entrée du démon. Celui-ci gratifiait toujours Aziraphale d’un « Ça va, mon ange ? » avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers l’arrière-boutique pour s’installer dans le canapé. Crowley s’allongeait toujours de façon à poser sa tête sur les genoux d’Aziraphale, et ainsi s’assoupir dans le calme. Profiter du silence ensemble était devenu leur rituel, savourant cet instant avant que l’effervescence de la vie ne reprenne son cours.

Cependant, le démon avait pris une nouvelle habitude. Avant, il se reposait sans véritablement se mettre à l’aise. Puis, ses lunettes de soleil prirent place sur la table. Elles furent rejointes quelques jours plus tard par sa veste. Mais la cravate présentait un cas particulier. Crowley avait commencé par la dénouer légèrement, pour ensuite décider de la retirer et la poser avec le reste, jusqu’à finalement ne plus en mettre.

Aziraphale s’interrogeait sur les raisons de cette évolution. Bien sûr, il était heureux de voir le démon se sentir suffisamment en confiance pour se décontracter ainsi, mais il demeurait curieux.

L’ange estima qu’il valait mieux s’adresser à l’intéressé. Il leva les yeux de son livre :

« Crowley, mon cher… »

« Hmm ? »

« Pourquoi ne portes-tu plus de cravate ces derniers temps ? »

Le démon ouvrit un œil paresseux.

« Hein ? »

Aziraphale répéta sa question en souriant. Crowley n’était pas toujours très vif au réveil.

« Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? », demanda le démon dans un bâillement.

« Tu ne m’avais pas dit que c’est un point important lorsque l’on porte un costume ? »[1]

Crowley le regarda, suspicieux.

« Donc, tu écoutais bien, et tu persistes à porter ces… horreurs… », marmonna-t-il en désignant le pull de l’ange d'un mouvement de tête.[2]

« Premièrement : tu exagères, et deuxièmement : ne change pas de sujet, s’il-te-plaît »

« Depuis quand la mode t’intéresse ? », grommela le démon en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Je me disais juste que c’était un fait assez étrange venant de ta part. Cela ne te ressemble pas de négliger une partie de ta tenue. »

Un petit compliment subtil ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Le proverbe précise bien que l’on n'attrape pas les mouches avec du vinaigre. Devant l’air innocent d’Aziraphale, Crowley se releva et s’étira.

« C'est mon côté qui a inventé ce truc », finit-il par déclarer. « Du coup, je vois pas pourquoi je me l’imposerais quand je me détends. »

« Comment cela ? », s’étonna l’ange.

« C’est pourtant simple ! C’est juste un bout de tissu, mais personne n’est capable de faire un nœud parfait, et le porter donne l’impression d’avoir une corde au cou toute la journée. Forcément, on s’est arrangé pour que ça devienne l’accessoire indispensable ! »

Le démon secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais plus qui a imaginé ça, mais je suis sûr qu’il a dû avoir une promotion. »

Aziraphale émit un son comme pour noter son approbation, lorsqu'une idée germa dans son esprit. Il fronça les sourcils et fit mine de méditer sur la discussion.

« Pourtant… Je croyais que mon côté en était responsable », réfléchit-il volontairement à haute voix.

« Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? »

« Tout ce que tu viens de citer ne sont que des prétextes pour autre chose. »

« Alors là, mon ange, tu me perds totalement. »

« Je vais te montrer, donne-moi ta cravate. »

Crowley matérialisa le tissu en question et le tendit à l’ange. Ce dernier se leva et fit un signe au démon pour l’inciter à en faire de même, afin de placer délicatement la cravate autour de son cou.

« As-tu remarqué qu’une autre paire de main et un œil extérieur arrangent souvent le problème du nœud ? », expliqua l’ange avec une pointe de malice.

Il s’appliquait effectivement à faire un joli nœud de cravate, ses doigts frôlant la peau du démon lorsqu’il ajusta le col de la chemise. Crowley déglutit.

« Je sais pas…. Peut-être… »

« Je pense que sa complexité, alors qu’il s’agit d’un tissu très simple, a été conçue pour rapprocher les couples », poursuivit Aziraphale en joignant le geste à la parole.

Son souffle caressait à présent le visage de Crowley qui prenait une jolie teinte cramoisi.[3] Le démon détourna les yeux tandis que l’ange tenait toujours la cravate entre ses mains, appréciant la texture satinée.

« Quand à l’effet de corde au cou… »

Aziraphale termina sa phrase en raffermissant sa prise sur le tissu et en le tirant vers lui. Assez faiblement pour ne pas blesser Crowley, mais avec suffisamment de force pour qu’il trébuche malgré lui. Le démon ne cacha pas sa surprise, mais elle se transforma en sourire lorsque l’ange captura ses lèvres dans un baiser espiègle.

Le lendemain, Crowley passa le seuil de la librairie en arborant un nœud de cravate si improbable que même un novice en la matière aurait pu le rendre présentable. Aziraphale ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet. Que pouvait-il ajouter ? Son plan avait fonctionné au-delà de ses espérances.

 

 

 

 

 

 

[1] Un pantalon écossais poussa en effet Crowley à disserter sur la bonne façon de se vêtir. Aziraphale accepta faire un effort, mais le naturel revint vite au galop.

[2] Crowley ne s’était toujours pas remis de ces motifs de rennes. Cela lui faisait regretter d’avoir inventé la mode des horribles pulls de Noël à offrir ou tricoter.

[3] Bien que leur relation ne puisse plus vraiment être qualifiée de naissante, Crowley se laissait toujours facilement submerger par ses émotions. À la plus grande joie d'Aziraphale qui n'en profitait absolument pas. Ce ne serait pas très angélique.


End file.
